Memories
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_This will probably only be an oneshot. I keep saying that I don't plan on righting anymore HP crossovers, but ideas keep coming to me! Now the idea behind this one, a crossover between HP and FMA is that I've seen plenty of stories where Harry is Ed, but never have I seen one where he is Al. So, in my want to see one, I decided to write one. Enjoy and please review!_

**HP/FMA**

Memories had been appearing in his dreams, or at least that is what they felt like. The only problem was that he didn't remember these memories. They featured mainly two young boys, maybe only a year or two apart.

Some of these memories were painful, some happy. But, so many were painful, sad, heartbreaking. So many times he would wake, tears on his face and a whimper on his lips. "Brother…"

'_We'll bring her back, Al.'_

'_No... it isn't what I wanted... it's all my fault... I'm sorry... Give him back... He's my brother... My leg, my arms, my heart... I'll give you whatever you want... just give him back... HE'S MY BROTHER!'_

'_Please, help him! He's gonna bleed to death!'_

'_This pain's nothing...compared to what he's given up...'_

'_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULDN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!'_

'_35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of 15 other elements…'_

'_I don't want to be in this suit anymore. I want to feel things again. It's strange. We've been right beside each other all this time. But I can't remember what your skin feels like, or how you smell.'_

'_'Cause we're not gods. We're humans. Tiny, insignificant humans...who couldn't even save a little girl.'_

'_I can't remember parts of my past because they never happened! My memories and my soul are fake! Something you created! Isn't that what you wanted to say!?'_

'_No! Please don't hurt him! He's my little brother! Please don't take him away! I'm begging you!'_

'_BROTHER!!'_

The 15 year old boy bolted awake, tears streaming down his cheeks. Slowly calming, he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face. Drying off his face, he studied his image in the mirror. It had started changing ever since the dreams had started.

Black hair had lightened to a light auburn almost a golden tone, and grew at an astonishing rate. Now, he would usually pull it up into a high ponytail, though bangs escaped from the tie to frame his face. His eyes, too, had changed. They no longer were emerald green, but instead a golden brown. He no longer needed his glasses as well. The only thing that didn't change was his height, always short; he only stood at around 5'4.

Sighing, he made his way back to his room. He kneeled down on the floor and grabbed a piece of chalk. With the dreams, the memories, came knowledge, the knowledge of Alchemy. He had been surprised to learn that Alchemy was possible to perform. So, he had taken to writing down all he suddenly knew and studying it. He was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts so he could search the library for more information. Alchemy was fascinating.

As he drew an alchemic circle on the wooden floor with the chalk, he mulled over his dream. He figured that he remember almost everything now. He wasn't Harry Potter. In fact, Harry had died when he was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. When the baby's soul was forced out, his soul had entered having been ejected from the Gate. His memories had been locked away until the body, now his body, matured. When it did, he regained his memories and his body finally resembled his soul. He was Alphonse Elric.

As for why he was here on this side of the gate, he had, using the Philosopher's Stone, brought his brother back in exchange for his own life. The Gate had ejected him into the world on this side of the Gate. Now that he had his memories back, he was glad that Alchemy worked in this world. He needed it to find his brother!

The boy suddenly frowned. If it had taken him 15 years to regain his memories, did that same time pass for his brother? He certainly hoped not. It would be odd for him to save a 32 year old brother while he was 15.

But how would he explain things to his friends? He sighed. He could say that he got coloured contacts and decided to grow out his hair and dye it, tired of looking like the mirror image of James Potter. He supposed it could work. Well, either way, later today someone was coming to pick him up.

HP/FMA

Al sat on his trunk, his wand in his hand. He had bought himself some new clothes and was wearing it. He was wearing a similar outfit to what his brother used to wear, though he had forgone the red coat for the moment. Black pants were tucked into thick boots and a black tank top was tucked into his pants. A black jacket trimmed with white was worn over the tank top, so similar to his brother's but still different all the same. He also had a pair of white gloves on.

The Dursley's had left him here and he was calmly waiting to be picked up. Suddenly he heard a noise downstairs. He frowned. Was it the ones who were supposed to pick him up? Cautiously, he made his way down the stairs, wand in hand. A voice called out. "Harry, is that you?"

Al answered. "Who's there?"

A gruff voice spoke up. "Good, Potter. Constant Vigilance!"

The first voice spoke. "It's Remus and a few others. We've come to pick you up remember?"

Al nodded. "Can someone turn on the light?"

The light flickered on and they looked in shock at Al. Remus was the one to speak. "Harry! What happened to you?"

Al shifted nervously, he didn't like lying, but he didn't think he should tell them about himself. "I got tired of everyone always comparing me to my father, so I let my hair grow out and I dyed it. My glasses were also annoying so I got contacts."

"But the colour? I thought you liked your green eyes?"

"I don't like being recognized and my green eyes stood out too much. It will help if I want to go unnoticed."

Moody had an approving look on his face as he asked, "Where is your stuff, boy?"

"Upstairs. Everything's already packed. Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Al sighed and helped get his trunk. They then waited around until they received a signal. Al was Disillusioned and he mounted a broom.

HP/FMA

Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The place where he would be stuck at until school started. The upside was that the house had a large library in it. He hoped he could find some alchemy books there. In fact, that was where he was now. Trying to avoid all the sympathetic looks for the events from last year, he had secluded himself in the large library.

He had found some old alchemy books and was currently surrounded by these. There weren't many, only ten. One was more of a beginner's book and several of the others all contained information that he already knew. Yet, two of the one ones he skimmed through contained new information.

A pen in hand and a notebook already half filled with notes in front of him, Al flipped through the alchemy books. Pausing occasionally to write down a few words or sketch a diagram, he did not move from his spot for hours.

Some time later, Al looked up when he heard someone enter the room. It was Remus. "Hello, Harry. I wondered where I was going to find you. I didn't expect to find you in the library, I thought you would be having fun with your friends."

Al shrugged and flipped the page of the book in front of him. "I wanted some alone time, so I decided to explore the house. I found the library and found some interesting books."

"I can see that. What are you studying so hard?"

Al paused before giving a one word answer. "Alchemy."

Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Alchemy? Not many wizards study the subject because it makes use of muggle science. Actually, I'm surprised that this library even has any books on the subject."

Al shrugged. "I was always good in science in the muggle world. It's interesting."

Remus smiled. "Whatever suits your tastes. It's time for dinner, by the way. It's the reason I came looking for you."

Al nodded and closed all the alchemy books. He put most of them back on the shelves, except for the two he had been studying. He gathered his notes and the books before following Remus out the door. Stopping at his room, he placed the books on his bedside table. That done, he made his way to the kitchen for dinner.

Al sat down between Ron and Hermione. Ron had a mouthful of food so he just waved at Al. Hermione frowned at Ron before smiling at Al. "Where have you been, Harry? We were looking all over for you."

Al shrugged. "You just didn't think to look in the library then, I guess."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "The library?" Al only nodded.

A new voice spoke up, oily and scathing. "What would Potter be doing in the library? His grades show just how much he avoids libraries."

Al frowned and looked up. "I found some interesting books and was studying them."

Hermione interrupted, her voice showing her excitement. "What were they about, Harry? Maybe I've read them before."

Al smiled at the girl's excitement. "They were on alchemy. I only found a few books though."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? I've read a few books on alchemy. It's absolutely fascinating! Some of the alchemic circles are so complex; I couldn't understand half of them! And the subject as a whole is so complex, as well. I mean, there are different arrays that are needed for specific reactions, and one needs to know how the makeup and uses of the different elements to make the whole thing work. Equivalent Exchange is an interesting concept as well!"

Ron interrupted suddenly, "Equivalent Exchange?"

It was Al that answered. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

Hermione nodded. "Harry, do you know any circles?" Al nodded slowly. Hermione squealed in excitement. "Can you do a demonstration of alchemy?"

Al sighed and looked over at Sirius. "Do you have any silver objects that you wouldn't mind if I transmuted?"

Sirius nodded and stood up. He retrieved a silver spoon and handed it to his godson wordlessly. He was interested in what Harry would do.

Al took the spoon and did some quick calculations in his head. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk. He always had it with him. He stood up from the table and knelt down on the floor. He slowly drew a circle so the others could see what he was doing. It was a fairly simple array.

When he was done, he placed the spoon in the middle of the array. He placed his hands on the edge of the circle and blue energy swirled around the array, marking an alchemic reaction. When it cleared, a small pendant laid where the spoon used to be. Al picked up the small silver chain and handed it to Hermione. She stared at it in awe before hugging Al. "Thank you, Harry! That was brilliant!"

Al smiled and sat down at his spot again. Returning to his food, Al glanced at the pendant around Hermione's neck. He had alchemy, and with it he would find a way to return to his brother. He grasped at the pendant around his own neck, the engraved image the same as what his blood seal had been. He wanted to find his brother, needed to find him.

HP/FMA

Al, Ron, and Hermione sat in their own compartment on the train. Hermione had a book on Transfiguration open in her lap. She was reading fervently, ignoring the two boys. Ron and Al were playing chess. They were on their third game. Ron called out triumphantly after a few moments of studying the board. "Checkmate! I win again, Harry!"

Al sighed. "Yeah. Good job, Ron. I don't think I'll ever beat you in chess. I'm going to read, if you don't mind."

Ron looked a little put out that Harry didn't want to play chess anymore but he nodded.

Al pulled out his alchemy notes and one of the alchemy books he had taken from the Black library. The train ride was a long one and he might as well spend it in a productive fashion. He was almost done analyzing the information in the book and it was possible that he could finish before they reached Hogwarts.

Yet, as time passed, he found himself gazing out the window instead of on the tome open in his lap. Staring at the passing scenery, all he could think about was his brother, Ed. The last he had seen of his brother was the young alchemist laying a large pool of his own blood, a gaping hole in his chest. He had given his own life for his brother, life pointless without him anyways. He knew in his heart that Ed was alive. Yet, still he shuddered at the memory of Ed's lifeless eyes.

Al sighed and looked back down at the tome. No matter how long it took, he was going to find a way to get back to his brother.

HP/FMA

Al, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall for the start of the year feast. Seating themselves in the middle of the table, they calmly waited for the sorting to start. As he waited, Al looked over the staff table to see who the new DADA teacher was. His gaze stopped on a large woman dressed in pink. He grimaced in disgust. The woman resembled the toad and he had a bad feeling about her.

When the first years entered the Hall, Al started to turn his gaze away from the staff table when something caught his eye. There were two empty seats. One was for Hagrid, who was noticeably missing, but there was one extra. Perhaps they had a new subject that was going to be taught? His thoughts were interrupted as the sorting started.

Later, after the sorting and the feast were over, Dumbledore stood up to give his usual announcements. However, he was interrupted by the woman dressed in the pink. She was the new DADA professor set up by the Ministry. Al grimaced and tuned her out.

When the woman was finally sat back down, Dumbledore stood back up and cleared his throat. "One last announcement before you go off to bed! Hogwarts is gaining a new subject this year! However, the new professor won't be here until tomorrow. The new class and new professor will be announced tomorrow during breakfast. The professor is quite young, but don't let that fool you. He knows what he is teaching. Now, off to bed!"

Al made his way towards the Gryffindor common room while Ron and Hermione gathered all the first years. They had been made prefects.

When he reached the portrait, he muttered the password. He climbed the stairs to his dorm and entering the common room. There, he changed into his pajamas. Then, getting into bed, he closed the curtains and curled into a ball beneath the covers.

HP/FMA

The next morning, Al walked down to the Great Hall with one of the Alchemy books beneath his arm. He sat down at the Gryffindor Table opposite of a bickering Ron and Hermione. He smiled at their antics and loaded his plate with food. He, then, opened his book and started eating as he read. Immersed in his reading, he inadvertently tuned everything else out. It was for this reason that he didn't hear Dumbledore start speaking. What he didn't hear was the following: "Now, I'm sure that everyone is curious to find out what the new class and new professor are. This year, Hogwarts will have the new subject of Alchemy. All those who are interested will have to be tested to see if they will be able to perform alchemy. Now, may I introduce your new teacher, Professor Edward Elric!"

A short blond haired teen walked from a side chamber. He looked to be only 17 years old. He was maybe only 5'4" tall. He had bright golden blond hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Golden eyes surveyed the room with a grin. He gave a little bow.

Al was jarred from his reading when Hermione gave a little squeal. He looked over to her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Didn't you hear, Harry? The new subject will be Alchemy!" Al blinked. Hermione continued in excitement. "The professor looks really young, but his name is-"

She was interrupted by Malfoy's loud comment. "_He's_ our professor? He's so _short_!"

Al's expression turned sad when he was reminded of his brother. Being so sensitive about his height, if it was his brother there would be an outrageous exclamation any second now.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!?"

And there it was. Al's eyes widened and he froze. Hermione did not notice the change in her friend and carried on with what she had been going to say before the little outburst. "His name is Edward Elric." It was then that Hermione noticed that the boy had frozen in his seat. "Harry? What's wrong?"

As if he couldn't hear her, Al turned to look at the new professor. He was trembling slightly as he took in the sight of the blonde haired figure he knew so much. The boy looked a little older than he remembered and his hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid, but it was undoubtedly his older brother. He staggered to his feet and called out softly. "Brother?"

Ed whipped around to find the person who sounded so much like his missing younger brother. It wasn't possible was it? Could it really be Al? He spotted a young teen standing next to one of the tables. The boy had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, though bangs framed his face. The boy eyes were wide and staring at him in stunned disbelief. Ed called out in a whisper, afraid that this was all a dream in his head. "Al?"

Al couldn't answer. Instead, he ran down the space between the tables and threw himself at Ed. The stunned blonde could only wrap his arms tightly around the other boy. Al clutched at Ed's robes and whimpered into his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me again, brother! You scared me… the big gaping hole in your chest… I couldn't bear to think of living without you. Don't ever leave me again!"

Ed clutched the boy tighter to him, whispering Al's name over and over again.

HP/FMA

_Ok… I had to end it here… that part was so emotional and the perfect spot to end this chapter. But, tell me… what do you think of this? I think I will continue this, but the question is do you the readers want me to make this a two shot or a longer story? PLEASE review! The review button is starved for reviews! Feed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Since I've been taking the time to try to update all of my stories, the next up is Memories! I didn't have any particular plan for this story because originally it was just going to be one-shot, but somehow I want to make this a longer story. It will probably take on a life of its own._

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I have the creativity and imagination to own Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist?_

_And just so you all know… if you love FMA just as much as I do, then you just might cry._

**Chapter 2**

Ron and Hermione had made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room after the whole emotional scene in the Great Hall. Hermione was curled up on the couch, staring into the fire. Ron was sitting on the floor, leaning against a chair. He, too, was staring into the fire.

Hermione spoke softly. "Is he really Harry?"

Ron looked over at the girl. "What do you mean?"

"When Professor Elric came in, Harry called him 'brother'. The professor called him 'Al'. Is there something that he is hiding? Is he Harry? Is he this Al person?"

Ron sighed. "I don't know, Hermione. We would have to ask him that, but he left with the rest of the professors up to the Headmaster's office."

Hermione frowned. "We are his friends aren't we? If he had a secret, couldn't he have told us it?" She sighed softly. "He looks so different now. Even his personality seems different. Who is he really?"

Ron spoke quietly. "I don't know, Hermione, I just don't know."

HP/FMA

The two Elric brothers sat sandwiched together on a chair in the Headmaster's office. They had refused to sit in separate chairs. Al was leaning against Ed and the golden haired boy had wrapped his arms around his younger brother. All the Professors were there as well. They were gathered around in various chairs.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the two boys. "How do you two know each other? There's a story behind this isn't there, boys? Care to tell me?"

Al lifted his head from his brother's shoulder. "I think I should start, sir." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. Al took a breath and began speaking. "That night so many years ago, the real Harry Potter didn't survive. Instead, when his soul left his body, mine was thrust in instead. I was never Harry Potter, but I couldn't remember anything until this summer when all of my memories returned."

"Then, who are you?"

"Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother."

"How did you become to be in young Harry's body, Mr. Elric?"

Al turned his head away. "That is a long story. To really understand we would have to tell the full story, one that spans several years."

Ed hugged Al tighter and stopped him. "I'll tell from here, Al." Al nodded and snuggled into his brother's warmth.

Ed smiled down Al before turning his head to look at Dumbledore. "We originally don't belong to this world. We come from a place called Amestris. There, they don't have magic, but there is Alchemy.

We lived there with our mother; our father had left when Al was only a baby. But, she died. She died when we were so young, we didn't know what to do. Our father had been an Alchemist; we would always read his books. One day we found something that brought us hope. Human transmutation. We could bring our mother back, we thought.

But, all those equations, all those theories… We were wrong! Scientists for centuries couldn't find what was missing, how could we think that we could? I was so blinded that all I did was make us, make Al suffer for it! I lost an arm and a leg, Al lost his body. Using my arm as material, I transmuted his soul into a suit of armour. Because of me, Al lost so much."

Al hugged his brother tightly. "All we wanted to do was bring our mother back. And it was my fault just as much as Ed's! I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but my hopes and dreams made me mute to say anything about it. Because of me Ed lost his arm and leg, had to deal with automail for so long."

The two brothers fell silent. Dumbledore watched them with sorrow. These boys had gone through so much, how much more had they gone through?

Ed took up the story again, explaining their adventures and trials. Al would interject with his own comments and point of view, taking over the story at some points. Dumbledore and all of the professors could only listen in growing horror as they listened to the boys' story.

Al looked down at his hands as he picked up the story. "All those people died. The whole town was gone and I became the Philosopher's Stone. They were all gone and their lives made me become the Stone. But it didn't stop there. That despicable woman and her homunculi! All she wanted from the Stone was the ability to transfer her soul to another body. She had all those people killed just so that she could continue to survive!" Al shuddered. "She was going to use me…"

Ed frowned, looking at the floor. They continued their story, though it was close to the end. Al sniffed softly. "He was lying there; the pool of his blood around him was spreading. H-he had this vacant cloudy look in his eyes, wide open in surprise." Al looked up at Ed with wide, panicked eyes. "You promised that you would never leave me! You had promised me, but I saw you! You were lying there… you were…"

Al finally broke down. All the emotions that he had been holding onto since he got his memory back, since he finally found his brother again, came flooding out as he cried. He held tightly onto his brother's clothes and sobbed quietly against Ed's shoulder.

Ed held onto Al tightly and whispered to him softly. "Please, Al, I don't want to see you cry. It's the first time in years that I've seen you back in your body. I want to see you smile again, not cry."

Everyone in the room could hear the pain in Ed's voice, held back tears apparent in his voice.

Dumbledore asked gently, "What happened after that, Mr. Elric?"

Al sniffed a few more times before looking up. "I couldn't bear the thought of living without Brother, so I used myself, the Philosopher's Stone, to bring him back. In the process, though, I was flung through the Gate and into the body of Harry Potter. There, my memories were locked away until the body I was in matured some."

"Why now did your appearance change?"

Al shrugged. "I have no idea. It possible that the magic in this world changed my appearance to how my soul really looks like after all my memories returned." Al looked up at Ed. "What happened to you, Brother, after I did what I did?"

Ed stroked Al's cheek softly, seeming to marvel at the touch. "I woke up whole and alive. I was so happy, but then I couldn't find you. Rose told me what you had done. I-I tried to bring you back, Al. I sacrificed my arm and leg again, needing to bring you back to me. But you were already too far gone across the Gate. I couldn't bring you back. I stayed with my job in the military, looking for any way to bring you back, or to go to you. Finally, I found a way to come here, quite by accident really. I woke up here after an accident and decided to stay and see if I could find you. I did, and I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

Al looked at him in horror. "You gave up your arm and leg again, Brother?!"

Ed looked at him sadly and pulled off his glove. He pressed his cold automail hand against Al's cheek. "Seeing you again, whole and not in a suit of armour, is more important to me than anything else. I would rather be missing a few limbs than be missing you, Al."

Al placed a hand on top on Ed's. "Brother…"

Ed smiled. "I love you, Al."

"I love you, too, Brother."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, not really wanting to break up the tender moment between the brothers. "Would you like it, Mr. Elric, if you roomed with your brother in his quarters?"

Al looked at him in surprise. "You would really let me do that, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded. "Oh, thank you, Headmaster!"

Ed stood up. "Do you mind if we leave, Headmaster?"

"No, go ahead. You two need time to catch up."

Ed pulled Al to his feet and the two prepared to walk out the door. Ed paused though and turned to Dumbledore again. "Can Al help me teach my Alchemy classes? I was always the one they called a prodigy, but so is Al."

Dumbledore agreed and the two brothers walked out the door. When the door shut, Dumbledore let out a sigh. He looked over to where the professors were sitting, wanting to see their reactions. There was not one person who had not been affected. Most of the female staff were dabbing at their eyes, sad looks on their faces. Hagrid, too, was dabbing at his eyes with a filthy hankie. Even Snape seemed to be affected. He still had a slight scowl on his face, but in his eyes Dumbledore could see the sympathy and sadness.

Madame Pomphrey spoke softly, "Those poor boys. They have been through so much, and they are still so young."

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

HP/FMA

When the two boys had made it to Ed's quarters, they curled up together on a couch. Al clutched tightly to Ed's clothing, as if afraid that it was all a dream and that Ed would disappear if he let go.

Ed held onto Al just as tightly. He buried his face in Al's hair, reveling in the fact that he could _feel_ his brother again, smell him. Not a metal suit of armour with his brother's soul attached, but his actual brother, flesh and blood.

Al smiles against his brother's chest and inhaled deeply. It had been so long. He could smell the scent that was unique to his brother, a smell that he had forgotten after so long. He took his brother's hand in his, brushing his fingertips over the lines in Ed's hand.

Ed kissed the top of his head and murmured into Al's hair. "What are you doing, Al?"

"Feeling. I can touch again. After so long, I don't remember what you smell like or what you feel like. I want to remember."

Ed smiled. "Wait, Al."

Al looked up. "Ed?"

Ed only continued to smile and sat up. Al also sat up, confused. The Fullmetal Alchemist took his younger brother's hand in his. Running his thumb over the back of Al's hand, he placed it against his cheek. "Then feel, Alphonse."

Al slowly ran his fingers over his brother's face. He gently explored, memorizing each little detail. For several minutes he sat there, softly exploring the lines and features of his brother's face. When he finally dropped his hands, Ed placed his own hand against Al's cheek. "While you were in that suit of armour, Al, you could see me, even if you couldn't feel me or smell me. But all I had of my brother was his voice. I could remember my brother, but memory fades and I couldn't remember how you looked as you went through life. My memory of you became almost like photographs. I could remember, but it isn't as good as the real thing."

Al smiled at him and leaned into the hand pressed against his cheek. "I missed you, Brother."

HP/FMA

_I really wasn't planning on making this chapter this short… but with all the emotional stuff in it, anything else would've ruined it. The next chapter should be a lot longer._

_IMPORTANT: No, this is not Elricest. They are just really close._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the one for Memories that I have been promising, __finally__!_

_Disclaimer: You really think I have the creativity to come up with Harry Potter or FMA?_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, after the two brothers had been finally reunited, Al woke up with a gasp and looked around wildly, searching frantically. Immediately, he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him towards the other's clothed chest. "Al… Al! Calm down… whatever it was is a dream! Your safe here!"

Al immediately calmed down some, but turned in his brother's arms to clutch at Ed's bedclothes. "Oh, Ed… I thought it was all just a dream! I thought you weren't really here with me and I was alone again! Promise you won't ever leave me again!"

"You were never this emotional, Al…"

"Promise me, Brother! Please promise me!"

Ed hugged him tightly. "I can't promise you that, Al. But I can promise you that I will never leave you of my own free will."

Al smiled and whispered quietly to Ed. "Thank you, Brother, thank you! I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again!"

Ed smiled indulgently at his younger brother. "I know, Al. I don't want to lose you either." He then chuckled. "We should get out of bed, little brother. We can't laze around forever. We have to teach that Alchemy class together, remember?"

"It's not until later, brother."

Ed grinned. "Of course, but don't you have class?"

Al pouted. "But I want to stay with you, brother…"

Ed smirked. "I would like that too, Al, but you need to attend your classes. You already missed them yesterday, remember?"

Al sighed. "Alright, brother, but we will see each other during break periods, right?"

Ed frowned. "I am just as anxious to never lose you ever again, but you're more clingy then you ever were, Al. What is the matter?"

Al looked down, afraid that his brother was feeling smothered. "I'm sorry, brother. It's just that I just remembered who I was. My memories came back gradually, but I still feel like all the emotional stuff was dumped on me all at once. With it feeling like it that, it still has me reeling. Nothing has settled. I'm sorry, brother, if I'm smothering you."

Ed shook his head and gathered Al tightly into his arms. "I was the one worried that you would feel smothered with me always wanting to hold you in my arms. It's been so long since you had a proper body that it's the first time in years that you are actually small enough for me to hold." Ed chuckled. "I hope I don't sound like a creeper, little brother."

Al glared at him. "Not funny, Ed."

Ed chuckled again before becoming serious. "You're not smothering me, Al .You were only worrying me. But now that I know what's wrong, I'll make sure to help you, little brother. I think that it will take us both some time to get things settled." He smiled. "But, like the past, we'll be there for each other to help us through the difficulties. Right, Al?"

Al gave him a brilliant smile. "Of course, brother!"

Ed blinked once. He smiled and hugged Al tightly. He breathed out. "I've waited so long to see that smile again. I love you, Al."

"I love you, too, Ed."

Ed pulled back. "We need to get up now, Al. You have class soon, don't you? And you don't want to miss breakfast."

Al gave a resigned sigh and pulled away from Ed reluctantly. Getting out of bed, the brothers got ready for the day quickly before heading down to the Great Hall. At the doors of the Hall, Ed stopped. "You'll have to sit with your friends, Al. You can't sit at the staff table with me, and I'm sure your friends want an explanation."

Al nodded. "I understand, brother. Could you help me explain things later?"

Ed agreed and the brothers shared another hug. The siblings entered the room together and Al walked towards the Gryffindor table, while Ed continued towards the Head table.

Al shyly sat down next to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guys."

Hermione smiled at him, but Al could see the many questions that were rolling around in her brain. Ron, too, had a questioning look on his face. Al sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't remember anything until over the summer. I promise to tell you about it later, alright? Just wait until after classes."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, Harry, but you better tell us what's going on, okay? We're your friends. You don't have to keep secrets from us."

Al smiled. "Alright, but please call me Al. I'll explain later, but my real name is Al. Alphonse Elric."

He could still see the questions in the faces of his friends, but they let it go for the moment. Al was thankful, and the rest of breakfast went by without incident. When it was over, they left for their first class.

In the hallways, Al was confronted with the whisperings of everyone around him. While he was used to it, having experienced the same in years past, he was still self-conscious. They were all whispering around him, coming up with wild ideas onto the whole commotion yesterday morning and his relationship with Ed. The closest was that they were long last siblings. True, yes, but they didn't know all of the circumstances surrounding them.

Now, the worst and farthest from the truth rumor was that they were lovers. Al had paled and nearly suffered a heart attack at that one. Lovers?! Hadn't they heard his exclamation of 'brother' when he ran towards Ed?! How could they even think they were in _that_ sort of relationship. Now, he had no problem with gays… but incest? No thank you!

Ron, of course, found it hilarious. Hermione looked disapproving, but Al could see the amusement in her eyes that she was trying to hide. He, himself, felt like he was traumatized for life. He shuddered and tried to put it out of his mind. He had to teach with his brother in an hour, he didn't need to be so traumatized he wouldn't be able to teach alongside Ed.

So, for the next hour, Al spent time trying to concentrate on what his brother had planned for the class. Not knowing exactly what, he spent time going over the beginning information he knew, which, in truth, was a lot.

Ten minutes before class, Al made his way towards the classroom that they were now using for the Alchemy classroom. Ed was already there, drawing a simple array on the floor near the front of the classroom. Al sat down on the professor's desk and studied the circle. "A demonstration?"

"Of course, sorry to disappoint the students, but the first several months will be learning the science behind Alchemy. We'll have to pass out those beginners' book at the beginning of class, too."

He pointed over to a large mountain of books. Al grinned. "I can pass those out!"

The two were silent for a moment before Al spoke again. "You know, I don't think many of the students will have the patience to learn Alchemy. Especially the purebloods, I think, will not want to do Alchemy. It is based on muggle science after all." Al snorted. "I find all that stuff so stupid, all that pureblood nonsense that is. I'm sure that most of the students who stay will end up being muggle-born or halfblood."

Ed stood up from drawing the array and hopped up onto the desk next to Al. "From what I've learned, I agree with you. But, maybe we will be surprised. You never know really." Al nodded and Ed continued. "Well, for today you want to help me with the demonstration at the beginning of class? After that you can hand out the books."

Al gave Ed a bright grin. "Sure, brother! What after that?"

"Run through the most important rules of Alchemy. I want to beat it into their heads so they won't make the same mistakes I did."

Al nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. He never ever wanted to go through the feeling of being nothing but a soul in a suit of armour ever again. It wasn't even a feeling. It was like floating in nothing. Nothing but sight and sound that just was there, recognized. He never felt like he was real, or at any moment he could slip away forever.

He never realized that he was shaking until Ed's slim arms wrapped around him and his worried face swam into view. "… Al! Are you alright!? Talk to me, Al!"

Al blinked to clear his head and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Ed. I was just thinking about being trapped in that suit of armour. I never want to go through that again."

Ed held onto Al. "I'm sorry, Al. You never should have had to go through that in the first place. It's my fault for that, and it's my fault for bringing it up again."

"Stop thinking it was your fault, Ed! It's just as much of my fault as yours. I could have stopped us, but I followed you and went with it! It's just as much of my fault, so let me carry the burden with you!"

It was at that moment that the students started filing in. Breaking apart, the brothers hopped off of the desk. Al gave them all a smile, but Ed crossed his arms and gave them all a critical stare. It was a large class, consisting of all those who were interested in learning Alchemy. Al knew, though, that the number would drop drastically by the next class.

When all the students were seated, Ed started speaking. "Welcome to Alchemy. I warn you all now that class will be different than you expect, and many of you will leave. So be prepared. Now, I am Professor Edward Elric. Just call me Ed, Professor Elric makes me feel old. I'm only 18."

A voice in the back was heard after a giggle. "Eighteen? He looks like he's a first year! He's a shorty!"

Ed froze and Al noticed a vein pop in Ed's forehead. He quickly jumped towards Ed and grabbed onto him before he could go do the kid damage. It still didn't stop Ed from struggling and yelling, "Shorty? Could a shorty do THIS? What else do you want to call me -- a half-pint, a beansprout, a midget? I'm still growing, you back-water desert idiots!"

Al sweat dropped. "You used that one already, brother." He shook his head. "I just took a trip to the past."

As soon as Ed calmed down, and the students were not completely terrified of Ed anymore, they finally really started class. Ed, with an irritated look on his face, asked, "Who knows what Alchemy is?"

A few people hesitantly raised their hands. Ed selected one randomly. The girl stuttered out. "The creation of things out of different material?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A-a statement?"

Al rolled his eyes and whacked Ed on the arm. "Be nice, brother!" He turned to the girl. "That is correct, in a way, but a better answer would be…"

Ed interrupted with the answer. "Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing and recomposing matter. But then you can continue with: It is in no way omnipotent. It is not possible to produce something from nothing. The nature of Alchemy is such, if one desires to obtain something; he will be required to pay an equivalent price. This is the foundation of alchemy, called Equivalent Exchange."

Al took up from there. "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. Whichever line you use, remember the meaning."

Ed spoke, only Al noticing the haunted tone to Ed's voice. "Alchemists are bound by a taboo: Human Transmutation. This taboo is not to be broken by anybody."

Some boy snorted. "What is so bad about it?"

Ed's face darkened. "I don't want to see you here next class, but the answer to your question is: You don't want to know what happens when you attempt human transmutation."

The boy would not stand down. "I do want to know. Why won't you tell us? You afraid to?"

Al winced and Ed ripped off his robes and his shirt. Clad in only his pants and an undershirt, Ed showed off his automail arm. "No one look away! You all need to see this! This is what happens when you mess with what is god's territory! My mother died… my brother and I tried to bring her back. I was left without my arm and a leg. My brother lost his body and had to live as soul in a suit of armour for a number of years." The haunted tone had increased. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Never mess with human transmutation."

With the tense atmosphere and the look of horror on the student's faces, Al started to hand out the beginner's Alchemy books. He then went to sit on the professor's desks as Ed quietly demonstrated Alchemy. The students were awed, but there was still a somber mood as Ed began to speak. He and Al switched off, talking about the muggle science, the basis needed before they could start any deeper into Alchemy. Many weren't pleased. Ed's reaction was to tell them to not come back if they weren't going to study seriously.

Many weren't coming back.

-End chapter-

_Finally done! *Sweat drop* It only took me how long? Well… I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_


End file.
